He's my best friend, would always be like that?
by puputkawaii
Summary: Aku tidak penah tau kenapa dia mengatakan perkataan itu padaku, apakah dia Luna atau apakah begitu nampaknya perasaanku padanya? saya sangat menyesal dengan keteledoran saya, karna sering bikin Dramione jadi pairingnya kepenjet Draco,, maaf -"


**Disclaimer : All Potterverse and the characters are belong to JK Rowling. I only own the plot and two additional characters. No money was made here.**

**Pair : Harry x Hermione**

**Genre : romance**

**Judul : He's****my best****friend****, ****would****always be****like that****?**

**Waring : don't like, don't read!**

.

.

.

Hermione pov's

Dia teman terbaikku.  
>Kami selalu berbagi rahasia yang hanya kami berdua yang mengetahuinya.<br>Aku tahu segala sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya.  
>aku ingin selalu seperti ini, menjadi teman terbaiknya.<br>Tapi segala sesuatunya berubah ketika aku merasakan debaran ini. Merasakaan perasaan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku menyukainya, itu kata-kata Malfoy ketika aku sangat menghawatirkan pertempurannya dengan naga, hingga aku menangis seharian di tepi danau hitam.

_Kenapa kau tidak__memberitahunya__?__  
><em>_Mengapa__kau tidak__membiarkan__dia__melihat__p__erasaan__yang__selama ini kau__sembunyikan__?__  
><em>_Karena__dia__tidak akan pernah__tahu__,__j__ika__kau__tidak pernah__menunjukkan__bagaimana perasaanmu padanya.__Ternyata Hermione granger si Putri emas Griffindor tidak ada apa-apanya jika sudah mengenal cinta. Memalukan!_

Aku tidak penah tau kenapa dia mengatakan perkataan itu padaku, apakah dia Luna atau apakah begitu nampaknya perasaanku padanya? Sehingga seorang Malfoy yang tidak pernah berbicara selain kata-kata kasar padaku ini tau perasaanku sebenarnya?

Aku begitu takut untuk membuat langkah pertama  
>Setiap ada didekatnya, selalu sebuah harapan yang selalu timbul di benakku.<br>Berharap waktu berhenti berputar saat itu juga, berharap dia tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku.  
>Ingin rasanya aku mengakui perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya. Berharap dia akan tau apa yang selama ini kurasakan.<p>

_Kenapa kau tidak__memberitahunya__?__  
><em>_Mengapa__kau tidak__membiarkan__dia__melihat__p__erasaan__yang__selama ini kau__sembunyikan__?__  
><em>_Karena__dia__tidak akan pernah__tahu__,__j__ika__kau__tidak pernah__menunjukkan__bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. __Ternyata Hermione granger si Putri emas Griffindor tidak ada apa-apanya jika sudah mengenal cinta. Memalukan!_

Kata-kata Malfoy selalu saja muncul di benakku, seakan kaset rusak yang selalu berputar dan sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari dalam DVD player.

.

.

.

Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Apakah dia akan menjauh?  
>Atau berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu di sini di sampingku?<br>Sungguh menyakitkan jika harus menunggu dan menunggu. 

Selalu mendengarkan kata-kata yang selalu terucap dari dalam bibirmu. _Apakah dia juga menyukaiku? _Atau _siapa yang akan ku ajak ke pesta dansa nanti?_  
>Tidak taukah kau aku selalu ada di sampingmu? Tidak taukah kau aku yang selalu ada untukmu? Tidak taukahk kau aku juga seorang wanita? Kata-kata itu selalu berada di benakku, tersimpan rapi dan tidak ada niat untuk membawanya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Bibirku selalu membeku, seakan aku lupa kalau aku bisa berbicara. Karna aku tau, aku yang salah, selalu memunafikan perasaanku sendiri, memasang senyum palsu jika dia mengenalkanku pada seorang gadis yang sedang di kencaninya, membuat persahabatan kami sebagai tameng untuk selalu bersamanya, memendam perasaan ini tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk memberitahunya, karna aku terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat baiknya. Ya<em>, just a good friend<em>,, dan akankah selalu begitu? kuharap waktu tidak mempermainkanku.

Memendam dan terus memendam, jika itu bisa membuatku selalu bersamanya, aku rela.

Normal pov's

"Mione," sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinganya, tidak membuat mata _hazel_nya beralih dari sebuah buku yang kini sedang di bacanya.

"Hn?" tau kalau gadis di depannya ini akan menyimak tanpa melihatnya, pria itu melanjutkan sembari memutar-mutar ranting pohon.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau memilihku? Kenapa kau tidak mengikutinya dan hidupmu tidak akan seperti ini, tidak punya arah. Menjadi teman seorang buronan nomor 1."

Angin musim dingin berhembus, mencoba memasuki jaket rajutan yang selama sebulan ini menjadi pelindungnya dari dinginnya angin musim dingin. Hari ini di ramalkan akan datang badai salju terbesar selama sepekan karna akan memasuki musim semi. Namun gadis berambut coklat itu sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan dinginya angin yang telah berhasil memasuki pori-pori jaket yang di pakainya. Rasanya sangat panas, walaupun api berada di depannya, tapi sama sekali tidak mungkin jika api sekecil itu dapat membuatnya merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Tegang, itu lah yang di rasakannya.

Hermione menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berharap gemuruh yang tengah berada di hatinya dapat mereda walaupun hanya sedikit. Menutup buku yang sedari tadi di jadikannya tameng supaya remaja 17th yang berada di depannya tidak tau jika dia tengah memikirkan kejadian semalam yang membuat mereka hanya berdiam diri seharian ini.

Memberanikan diri menatap mata emerald yang walaupun di lihat terus menerus tidak akan pernah bosan -Menurutnya-.

"Kupikir.. kupikir semuanya sudah jelas,"

Mengernyitkan dahinya, pertanda bingung dengan ucapan lawan bicaranya.

"Kupikir semuanya suda jelas Harry, bahkan Ron yang tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai O saja mengerti, bahkan Malfoy yang berbeda asrama dengan kita saja mengerti," pelan dan bergetar, itulah ciri-ciri seorang gadis jika sedang menahan tangis.

"Malfoy? Mengerti tentang apa?" Harry masih tetap tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti, apakah selama ini kurang jelas atau memang kau yang menganggap ini memang tidak jelas."

Hermione berdiri, membersikan celananya dari sisa-sisa pasir, lalu masuk kedalam tenda. Harry yang masih merasa tidak mengerti mengikutinya.

Hermione duduk di tangga-tangga kecil menuju tempat tidurnya, Harry tengah duduk di depannya, masih berharap Hermione membuatnya mengerti.

"Memberanikan diri ke perpustakaan sendirian pada saat Basilisk meneror Hogwarts, berharap dapat membantu tugasmu,"

"Hermio—"

"Memberanikan diri untuk mengikutimu ketika kau ingin membanti Sirius dari kecupan Dementor yang walaupun aku tau Dementor itu juga bisa membunuhku. Aku salah, karna menjadi orang yang paling bodoh, karna tidak pernah mau memberitahumu perasaanku yang sebenarnya.''

Bayangan-bayangan tentang Hermione yang selalu ada di sampingnya, selalu berupaya membantunya mucul. Seakan sebuah memori yang sudah di simpan rapat-rapat tanpa ada niat untuk mengingatnya muncul kembali. Ketika Hermione yang kelewat depresi dengan misinya melawan naga, dan ketika Hermione mengecup kepalanya ketika dia selamat dari danau hitam.

"Kau.."

"Mencintaimu, ya,, aku memang mencintaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat, sejak lama, lama sekali.. "

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa selain Maaf, maaf karna menjadi seorang yang bodoh, bodoh karna selalu beranggapan kalau kau hanya menganggapku seorang adik, bodoh karna hingga saat ini selalu menyanggkal perasaanku padamu, kalau aku… mencintaimu."

Hermione hanya bisa terpaku dengan perkataan Harry, sama sekali tidak percaya kalau anggapannya selama ini salah, Harry akan meninggalkannya itu salah.

"Well.. Jadi, kalian itu adalah orang bodoh sepanjang masa, oh hanya aku yang pintar disini." Mereka berdua menoleh keasal suara mendapati sosok jangkung berambut merah dengan perban di tangan kirinya.

"RON!"

FiN

A/N : Harmione petamaku ^^ bagaimana? Aku jadi sangat suka Hermione karna buka-buka You tube tentang mereka yang selalu di jodohkan dengan para-para kru. Aku dulu suka Harmione, tapi ngak semaniak ini, sampe* donload puluhan fanvid mereka, mohon kritik dan saran ^^v


End file.
